


Stength, Courage, and Magic (3 Musketeers)

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the Merlin Art Fest</p><p>Prompt #25 - Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur as the 3 Musketeers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stength, Courage, and Magic (3 Musketeers)

 

My submission for the Merlin Art Fest

 

Prompt #25 - Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur as the 3 Musketeers

 

I designed this after a reference image from the Disney Musketeers movie, but I expanded it and changed it to fit Merlin and the prompt  ^^

 


End file.
